


Marshmallow World

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perusing the shelves for marshmallows Ianto found himself humming along to the song playing through the speakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow World

**Author's Note:**

> ThePinkWoobie gave me the prompt “marshmallows.” Originally posted 5/6/11.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto pulled his winter coat tight around his body as he cleaned up the area around the computers. He smiled at Toshiko, accepting her return nod and shiver as a reply. She tucked herself deeper into her own coat and then blew into her hands.

“This is miserable, Ianto,” she told him, frowning. “When do you think we can get the heater up and running again?”

“At this point I’m not even sure why it stopped running,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “Both Jack and I have checked the system but there doesn’t seem to be a thing wrong with it.”

“It’s bloody freezing in here!” Owen growled, brushing by them and storming into Jack’s office. “We just can’t work in these conditions, Jack!”

“Owen’s right, Jack,” Gwen chirped, turning the collar of her coat up around her ears. “We’re likely to freeze to death, we are.”

Jack sighed, looking up from his paperwork. He was wearing his great coat, as well as a winter coat on top of that, but Ianto could still see his cheeks were pink and his hands were trembling slightly.

“Look, we can’t leave the Hub unmonitored, kids,” Jack explained. “Even if I sent you all home to get warmed up you’d have to come back to work your various projects sooner or later. Ianto will get the heater fixed,” he said, turning toward him. “Won’t you, Ianto?”

“Of course, sir,” Ianto smiled, though he felt he’d just been thrown under the proverbial bus. “Until then, how about I make everyone hot chocolate?”

“Oh that does sound lovely,” said Gwen, moving back to her computer.

“Hmph,” grumbled Owen, disappearing down the stairs and into his little hole in the ground.

“Yes, please,” said Tosh, hugging herself.

“With marshmallows?” Jack asked, as Ianto turned to head toward the kitchenette. “Please, Ianto?”

Ianto paused, frowning. In the cold of the Hub it hurt his face. “I don’t think we have any marshmallows, sir,” he advised. “I’ll have to check.” 

Jack was pouting. Ianto just shook his head, walking as quickly as he could. If he stayed still too long his joints felt stiff and sore. A little hot chocolate sounded just perfect, actually.

Fumbling through the cupboards with numb fingers Ianto discovered he’d been correct. There were no marshmallows at all. He knew he hadn’t seen any in a long while. Not that he recalled using them up, however. He had a sneaking suspicion someone’s sweet tooth had gotten the better of them in the middle of the night.

Glaring pointedly up toward the Captain’s office Ianto turned toward the cog door. “I’ll be back shortly,” he called to no one in particular. “Have to nip out to replace our supply of sugary puffed air.”

He received no immediate reply and rolled his eyes, stepping through the door. As it rolled closed behind him he heard Gwen’s muffled, “The little colored ones, yeah!?”

Hurrying through the drifts of snow, Ianto shivered. He couldn’t believe the change in the last few days. It’d been sunny and warm, and within a couple days the temperature had dropped, the snow had begun to fall, and so had the general mood of the Hub.

He shrugged the snow off his shoulders as he stepped into the Tesco in Mermaid Quay, eyeing the lengthy queue of people warily. Apparently the greater population of Cardiff was shopping today, and had all decided Tesco was the place to be. It was considerably warmer than the Hub, however, and Ianto was thankful for small comforts.

Perusing the shelves for marshmallows Ianto found himself humming along to the song playing through the speakers. Tuesday Afternoon by The Moody Blues, he recalled. A catchy little tune, if he were honest. And one he knew would likely get stuck in his head.

He grabbed three bags of tiny, pastel colored marshmallows and headed for the till, grabbing a couple bars of dark chocolate on the way; one for Jack, one for Jack’s watch dog.

“…seen all sorts of weird things,” he heard at the end of a woman’s sentence as she joined the queue behind him.

“Yes indeed,” agreed the woman beside her, lowering her voice. “I’ll bet you twenty quid those Torchwood lot are to blame for this.” Ianto kept his features schooled. “Always mucking about. Never seen such odd behavior from a group of…”

She trailed off and Ianto looked up, realizing the gentleman ahead of him had moved and he had not. He smiled slightly, nodded, and moved forward.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” the woman whispered, lowering her voice even more so that Ianto had to strain – albeit as inconspicuously as possible – to hear her. “It takes all sorts, Aderyn.” The other woman was named bird? He tried not to smile. “Every time there’s some strange atmospheric phenomena that Torchwood issues some sort of statement.”

“Highly suspect,” Aderyn murmured, clucking her tongue.

“That it is, love,” the friend said, nodding. “Oi, you there! The queue’s moving now, isn’t it?”

“Terribly sorry,” Ianto said softly, moving forward. He’d heard enough to know the two women were suspicious, but knew nothing for certain. He was glad of that. Shame to have to Retcon them on such a lovely day.

By the time Ianto could complete his purchase and head back out toward the Hub, the snow had begun to swirl in thick blankets. He shivered, tucking the marshmallows and chocolate under his coat and drawing it closed around him. Head down and watching his feet, Ianto muttered to himself about his slave-driving boss.

Shutting and locking the Tourist Office door behind him Ianto sighed. It was no warmer than when he’d left, though still slightly warmer than it was outside. He practically flew down to the Hub, alarms announcing his arrival.

He headed to the kitchenette, sorting the bags of marshmallows in the cupboard and filling the coffee carafe with water. It’d be much quicker than waiting for a pot to boil.

A few moments later he felt arms wrap around him from behind and he nearly dropped a mug. Slightly warm lips pressed against his neck.

“Your hot chocolate will be ready in a moment, sir,” Ianto told him, patting a cold hand and then placing a chocolate bar in his palm.

“Mmm, dark chocolate,” Jack murmured, squeezing Ianto around the middle. “You’re too good to me, Ianto.”

“Don’t I know it?” Ianto remarked, pouring the hot water over the cocoa and mixing it quickly with a spoon. He then dropped several marshmallows into the mug and turned in Jack’s arms. “Your drink, sir.”

Jack pulled his arms from around Ianto and took the mug in both hands, sipping the hot liquid. “Oh, that’s nice,” he said, closing his eyes and smiling.

“Sorry it took so long,” Ianto apologized, taking the opportunity to press a quick kiss to Jack’s sweetened lips. “The queue was unbelievable.”

“That’s alright, Ianto, but,” he reached for Ianto again and effectively stopped him from pouring more mugs of cocoa. “I sent the others home.”

Ianto’s eyebrow rose. “So early, sir?”

Jack shrugged. “They were whining quite a lot.”

“And what about monitoring the rift?”

“I told them we’d cover it.” Ianto pouted. “I know, I know. But I live here and I figured you wouldn’t mind keeping me company.”

“If you haven’t noticed, sir, it’s bloody freezing.”

“Yes, but I have an electric blanket.”

Ianto raised both brows now. “You do?”

“I do.”

“It’s only due to get colder, sir,” Ianto frowned, pouring himself a mug of steaming chocolate. “And I suppose I should probably try once more to fix the heater.”

“You could...or…”

“Or?”

“Or you could come keep me company now.”

“It’s only half four, sir.”

“And your point, Ianto?” He had a look on his face that said he was the boss and wasn’t afraid to show it. He set his mug down on the counter, taking Ianto’s and doing the same, and then he grabbed Ianto’s hand.

Being tugged along behind him, Ianto groaned. “But Jack, I didn’t even get to have any of the hot chocolate!

“I have a chocolate bar, Ianto,” Jack said, stopping to turn toward him and wink seductively. “We can improvise.”

Rolling his eyes for Jack’s benefit Ianto followed along behind him, a smirk finding its way to his face. Tomorrow morning he’d reinsert the part of the heater he’d hidden. The cold was a small price to pay for a very long night warmed in Jack’s arms.

~fin~


End file.
